


Lollipop

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Punishment, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Prompt from phanfic: Dan sucks on a lollipop and it turns Phil on and Dan teases Phil and acts like he doesn’t notice and it leads to punishment





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever smut so apologies if there were any mistakes (like people pointed out to me that it's actually not possible to come untouched like that lmao but then again..this is just fiction lol)  
> But I thought I'd just share it here bc we all start from somewhere and I'd like to think that I've improved on my writing since this first one :)  
> I hope you'll still enjoy it! and you can send prompts over to my tumblr blissedoutphil.tumblr.com ~

* * *

Dan really didn’t intend to do it at first. He just wanted a sweet snack, and found a bag of lollipops that were given by their fans from tatinof. So he grabbed the strawberry flavoured lollipop and began sucking on it. How else was he supposed to eat a lollipop anyway?

With the lollipop in his mouth, he walked back to the lounge and sat down at his sofa crease, grabbing his laptop to go on tumblr. The lollipop was yummy, so sweet that he couldnt stop himself from sucking it pretty loudly, making a pop sound as he got it out of his mouth for a moment.

Phil was sat on the other end of the sofa, and turned to dan. “That was unnecessary, Dan.”

Dan looked up from his laptop at Phil, confused. “What’s unnecessary?”

“All the noises you’re making eating that lollipop. It’s distracting,” Phil replied, a little too flustered.

Dan didn’t mean to be a tease. But the opportunity presented itself, he just can’t help himself. He stuck the lollipop back into his mouth while staring intently at Phil.

“Sorry, but this lollipop is just so good, Phil,” he replied, moaning to emphasise just how tasty the lollipop is.

Phil gave him a look of disgust in response before returning his focus back to his own laptop.

Dan went quiet for a while and thought up a plan. Their sex life has been pretty much dead lately, thanks to tatinof. They’ve done a few quickies when they had time to themselves away from the crew, which wasn’t a lot. Dan missed the dominant Phil who would take control. He doesn’t miss the vanilla sex as much as he misses calling Phil ‘sir’. Could a lollipop be the solution to bring it back? Worth a try, Dan thought.

So he continued eating the lollipop, but in a more suggestive manner. Dan kept taking the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud pop, smacking his lips and licking them. He pretended not to notice how Phil was staring right at him, his previous expression of disgust slowly turning into something else. Dan can’t really tell, but out of the corner of his eye, it looked as if Phil was actually angry. He started licking the lollipop provocatively.

“Dan.”

“What?”, Dan turned to face Phil, wide-eyed and innocent looking.

“Don’t look at me like that, you know exactly what you’re doing.” Phil’s tone was starting to sound more authoritative, and Dan thinks that his plan might actually be working.

“I’m…eating a lollipop? What else am I doing, Phil.” That’s right, Dan. Keep up the innocent attitude. Push his buttons further.

“Well I’d really appreciate it if you eat your stupid lollipop without sounding like you’re sucking dick.” Phil’s stare at Dan was intense, his voice sounding deeper than normal. Was that lust Dan heard?

Phil wasn’t dumb. He’d been Dan’s boyfriend for 7 years now. He knows their sex life has been almost non-existent because of the tour. He knows Dan is trying to bring his dominant side out and if that’s what Dan wants, that’s definitely what Dan will get.

Dan tried to hide a grin. His plan worked, who knew it was this easy? “I told you Phil, this lollipop is so good I can’t help it.”

Phil stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. Did Dan really just try to bob his head on a fucking lollipop? And is he really getting hard just by looking at Dan? He can’t handle it anymore. He pushed his laptop aside and stood up, walking over to Dan.

Dan stopped and almost choked on his lollipop, his heartbeat going faster as he realised he was eye level with Phil’s crotch. He looked up at Phil who was staring down at him, a mix of anger and lust in his eyes.

Phil took the lollipop out of Dan’s mouth and sucked on it himself, never breaking eye contact with Dan.

“Yeah I guess this lollipop is pretty good. But you know what’s even better?” Phil looked down at himself.

Dan followed Phil’s gaze and his gaze landed on his boyfriend’s bulge. His mouth felt dry and empty suddenly.

Dan reached out to undo Phil’s fly but Phil swatted his hand away.

“I don’t want to interrupt you eating your precious lollipop though,” Phil said, sticking the lollipop back into Dan’s mouth.

“No, I - ” Dan began.

“You what, Dan? Want a bigger lollipop?”

Dan would’ve rolled his eyes but he kinda wants to say yes.

Phil noticed Dan’d jeans getting noticably tighter around his crotch, and he feels his own jeans getting tighter. His crotch was still really close to Dan’s face.

“Is that a yes, Dan?” Phil asked in a demanding tone.

Dan swallowed harshly and gave a tiny nod, looking down at his lap like he’s embarrassed.

“Well why don’t you show me just how good you are at sucking?” Phil said, voice sultry, as he took the lollipop out of Dan’s mouth again, this time tossing it into an empty cup on the coffee table.

Dan nodded and went on his knees, it didn’t feel right if he was allowed to sit. He then unzipped Phil’s jeans and pulled it down just a little before mouthing at Phil’s bulge that was still in his boxers.

“Still teasing me, you little slut?” Phil can’t believe it. He pulled his boxers down and then tugged at Dan’s hair, forcing the boy to look up at him.

“Keep your hands behind your back and your eyes on mine. If you don’t, you’ll be in more trouble, understand? Now open your mouth like the good whore that you are.”

Dan obliged, anticipating Phil’s cock. His own cock grew harder as Phil spoke, he loved when Phil talked dirty.

Phil shoved his whole length into Dan’s mouth, feeling his tip touch the back of Dan’s throat. He admired Dan’s ability to take him whole. He kept still like that for a few seconds, his hands on the back of Dan’s head keeping him still, Dan’s nose buried in his pubes, Dan trying his best to keep eye contact.

After a few seconds, Dan started gagging and Phil pulled Dan’s head back, pulling out completely to let Dan breathe.

“How’s this lollipop for you?” Phil asked before thrusting back into Dan’s mouth, not giving him time to answer. Phil stood still, pulling Dan’s hair to make him move. Dan’s eyes started watering and his saliva was dribbling on his chin. Without thinking, he put his hand on Phil’s thigh to keep himself upright.

Phil pulled out completely and tugged onto Dan’s hair tightly. “What did I say about your hands, slut?”

Dan’s eyes widened. “I’m sor-”

Before he finished his sentence, Phil pushed back in, thrusting in and out roughly. “You need to learn to listen to your master, slut.” Phil thrusted with every word he spoke.

Dan’s eyes watered so much he couldn’t see clearly, but he tried to keep looking up at Phil as he didn’t want to break any more rules. His own cock was throbbing and he felt precome wetting the front of his grey sweatpants. He whimpered and moaned as he felt Phil reach the back of his throat with every thrust. He loved it, he missed being treated roughly like this. Phil’s moans and grunts only made him more eager to please his master.

Phil had forgotten how much he loved to dominate Dan like this. Hearing his boyfriend’s soft whimpers and little gagging sounds almost sent him over the edge. Almost. He wanted this to last a little longer.

Phil pulled out again, shaking his head. “What do I have to do to make you learn to listen to me, huh? Looks like you don’t deserve to come tonight.”

Dan’s chest was heaving as he gasped for breath. Blinking his tears away, he looked up at Phil pleadingly. “Please sir, I can listen. I can be good,” he tried to beg, voice already raspy.

Phil tapped his dick onto Dan’s cheek, considering Dan’s words. ”Okay then, if you want to come, you’re going to come untouched. You think you can listen to this simple instruction, baby?” Phil said in a patronizing voice as he cupped Dan’s chin and continued to tap his dick on Dan’s cheeks, nose, trace it on his lips, but never putting it into the boy’s mouth that is hung open, inviting.

Dan rarely came untouched, but it’s better than not coming at all. “Yes sir,” he whispered, his breath ghosting on Phil’s length.

Smiling encouragingly, Phil slid his cock back into Dan’s mouth, going slow this time. He tangled his hands into Dan’s hair, but didn’t tug on it. Dan sensed that he was allowed to go at his own pace, so he started bobbing his head slowly, enjoying the soft touches of Phil’s hands in his hair.

“God, you’re such a good slut for me,” Phil knew that Dan loved dirty talk, and he knew that mixing praise with degradation drove Dan crazy.

“So eager for my cock huh, little bitch?” Dan moaned as he listened to Phil. He absolutely loves it when Phil talks dirty. Phil’s words only motivated him to please Phil more. With every word Phil said, his pace quickened and he could feel his orgasm approaching.

Phil could tell Dan was close to orgasm as his bobbing quickened and his rhythm started faltering. “Fuck, look at you. You love this, don’t you? You’re my little cockslut, aren’t you, Dan?” Phil groaned, one hand still in Dan’s hair while he caressed Dan’s cheek and wiped his tears with the other.

Dan whined and tried to nod in response as he sucked and swallowed around Phil. He was so close to orgasm, his pants already wet from precum. He pulled off and rested against Phil’s crotch, cheek against pubes. He licked Phil’s balls. “Sir c-can I come please,” he begged, urgency in his rough voice.

 _Dan is such a perfect sub_ , Phil thought as he looked down at Dan asking for permission to come, still looking up at him doe-eyed and whose hands are still obediently clasped behind his back. When Phil didn’t respond immediately, Dan began to whisper out his begs, a lovely repetition of “Please, please Sir I’m so close please,” while licking his shaft and balls.

Dan’s begging and his warm breath on Phil’s length made Phil feel his own orgasm fast approaching. He tugged Dan’s hair back, so Dan’s face isn’t hidden in his crotch anymore. He wanted to see Dan’s face as he came. “So polite. Come for me, my pretty baby,” he finally commanded.

Phil’s tone made Dan’s dick twitch and he came, just from Phil’s voice and words and the feel of his hands roughly tugging his hair. It was the best orgasm he’s had in ages.

Phil watched as the wet patch at the front of Dan’s sweatpants grew. He watched Dan’s blissed out face, mouth forming an O, chest heaving and eyes closed as he jerked from pleasure. Phil watched as some of his own precum fell on Dan’s face while Dan slowly calmed down from his high, his hand still tugging Dan’s head back.

When Dan finally opened his eyes, he was greeted by Phil’s still very hard dick right in front of him. He licked the precum on his face and looked up at Phil, silently waiting for further instructions.

The moment Phil saw that Dan has calmed down and is looking back up at him, he pushed Dan’s head down onto his erection. He thrusted into Dan’s mouth hard and fast, aching for release.

Dan went docile, jaw slacking as much he could to let Phil use him. He licked the underside of Phil’s cock and tried to give as much stimulation as he could for Phil. His head was starting to hurt from Phil tugging his hair so hard, but he enjoyed the pain. He moaned around Phil’s cock, and Phil’s thrusts fell out of rhythm as he got close to orgasm.

Finally, Phil came, moaning out Dan’s name as his own head is thrown back, feeling Dan swallow his cum. He took his cock out and pumped it, shooting his load onto Dan’s cheeks, his chin, his nose.

Dan was licking up the cum on his face that he could reach, he honestly was a cumslut for Phil. “Fu-fuck Dan” was all Phil could utter out as he came down from his high and watched the sight before him. He used his thumb to swipe at his cum on Dan’s cheek and put it against Dan’s lips. Dan eagerly sucked his thumb, licking it clean.

“Fuck, Dan that was so hot,” Phil panted out as he helped Dan to stand up and opened his arms to hug him.

“I’m sorry for being silly and teasing you with a lollipop,” Dan laughed out as he let himself be wrapped into Phil’s warm embrace.

“If you miss the sex, just say so next time,” Phil chuckled, and pulled away from the hug to kiss Dan. “Now, let’s get you into a new pair of pants and I’ll make you some tea,” he told Dan softly after breaking away from the kiss.

Dan had forgotten about his come-filled pants until Phil reminded him. “Thank you. I love you, Phil.”

“I love you too, Dan.”

Giggling, Dan took the lollipop from the coffee table and popped it back into his mouth as he headed to his room to change.


End file.
